El Conejo de la Luna
by gregorioabel
Summary: Un pequeño cuento que salio sin querer para una tarea de mi hija para la escuela. Una leyenda, un deseo. ONE-SHOT


Este pequeño cuento lo hice en un rato para un trabajo para la escuela de mi hija, y me gusto para el día de la madre que es el próximo domingo en mi país. espero que les guste.

* * *

EL CONEJO DE LA LUNA

Cuenta la leyenda que en la luna habitaría un conejo, como así lo escuchan, un conejo que en una noche clara se lo puede ve a simple vista, con un poco de imaginación claro está.

No hace poco la luna se puso rojo carmín, para los estudiosos un evento cósmico explicado como un eclipse lunar. Pero para una inocente huérfana, que estaba desde la ventana de su habitación de un convento, miraba expectante a que las nubes dejaran ver el espectáculo que tanto escucho que pasaría. Espero y espero, pero la luna no se dejo ver, desanimada y con sueño se fue a su cama y triste se durmió. Pero no mucho mas tarde un reflejo rojo inundo la habitación de la niña y una sombra orejuda se precipito por la ventana, esta se abrió y la niña se sobresalto, solo podía ver una luz carmín por la ventana y la sombra de dos orejas largas y puntiagudas, se cubrió con su cobija hasta que sintió que algo salto sobre su cama. Asustada salió lentamente desde su escondite para ver la punta de dos orejas blancas, las cuales siguió recorriendo hasta que dejo ver un pequeño conejo blanco que la miraba tan sorprendida como ella a él. La niña se acomodo en su cama y trato de acariciar al animal, pero este retrocedió un paso diciéndole muy atentamente.

\- ¡No soy un cachorrito para que me acaricies! – Le reprendió el conejo con vos de mujer.

\- ¡Perdón! – Dijo la niña y guardo su mano dentro de su cama – Es que te ves muy bonito y suavecito. – Agrego tímidamente.

\- Entonces… - comenzó el conejo rascándose una de sus orejas – ¿Porque me ves todas las noches desde tu habitación?

\- Es que… - La niña parecía tímida ante la pregunta del conejo – Tu eres mi única compañía, cuando termino mis tareas en el hogar y antes de irme a acostar, tu siempre estás ahí para escucharme, aunque no me respondas, se que estas ahí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Pregunto el conejo con sorpresa – ¿No tienes a tus padres o amigos para eso?

La niña se cubre el rostro con las mantas y el conejo se da cuenta que la niña comenzó a sollozar. Este se acerca saltando y con sus patitas logra quitar las mantas del rostro de la niña y con la vos un poco quebrada la niña respondió.

\- Es que no tengo familia ni amigos, solo tengo la fantasía de que algún día pueda tener lo que tú me dices fuera de este lugar. Cuando era más niña escuche que si pides un deseo de corazón a la Luna, esta concederá tu deseo…

\- Es gracioso lo que dices niña…

\- Me llamo Cintia – Aclara la niña, no le gustaba que la llamaran así, en el convento le decían de esa forma. – Dime Cintia por favor.

\- Como decía Cintia, es gracioso lo que dices, más aun si en este lugar tienes que pedirlo a tu Dios no a la Luna.

\- Si pequeño conejo, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que si se lo pido a la Luna esta me recompensara algún día… – Responde con sinceridad llevándose las manos a su pecho.

El conejo la miraba muy atento, como mirando el alma de la niña. Este se alejo unos pasos y salto hacia la ventana sin que la niña saliera de su asombro. Esta lo siguió hasta la ventana y el conejo le dijo muy atento y con una vos muy maternal.

\- Nunca dejes de soñar de esa manera, las cosas llegaran y toda tu pena desaparecerá. – Dice el conejo con seguridad. La niña lo alcanza y lo abraza como nunca lo hicieron con el solitario conejo de la luna.

\- Es una promesa conejito. – Responde con sinceridad sintiendo algo muy cálido en su corazón.

El conejo salto al marco de la ventana, miro a la niña sintiendo profunda tristeza al tener que retirarse. Desde allí dio un gran salto y se perdió en el firmamento hasta transformarse en una estrella fugaz que se perdió camino a la luna. Cintia miro la luna unos minutos más hasta que esta quedo cubierta por las nubes nuevamente y no se dejo ver de nuevo. Con algo de tristeza esta volvió a la cama, pero con sus esperanzas renovadas y durmió como no lo hacía en años.

La semana siguiente una de las monjas a cargo llamo a Cintia a que se presentara en el despacho de la madre superiora. Ella se dirigió con mucho pesar ya que estaba acostumbrada a que le diga que no había nadie para que la adoptara. Entro con la cabeza baja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Me llamo madre superiora? – Pregunto la niña levantando la vista acongojada. Cuando lo hizo vio que esta no estaba sola, una mujer alta y muy elegante estaba con ella la cual se paro al verla. La mujer llevaba un vestido largo color rosa y lo que le llamo la intención fueron sus cabellos, eran de un blanco casi plateado, con dos colas a ambos lados, largas hasta la cintura y sus ojos era de un color celeste muy especiales.

\- Si, Cintia te presento… - Pero la madre superiora no pudo termina la frase cuando la extraña pero familiar mujer la interrumpió.

\- Te dije que no dejes de soñar Cintia – Dice la mujer sacando de su espalda un peluche de un conejo color blanco.

La niña se acerco corriendo hacia la mujer y la abraso con una intensidad que la mujer nunca lo había sentido. Cintia lloraba de alegría y tras hacer unas formalidades se retiro del convento con la mujer. Cuando estuvieron fuera de este Cintia le pregunta.

\- Entonces Conejito… ¿Cómo te debo llamar de ahora en adelante?

\- Me llamo Selena, pero tú puedes llamarme Mama.

Y ambas se retiraron a una linda casa en el bosque donde vivieron felices durante muchos años.

FIN

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y Feliz Día de la Madre a todas las lectoras!

PD. Se que no es puntualmente la categoría, pero se sabrán entender!


End file.
